Alice
Alice (アリス, Arisu), also known as the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, or simply B-Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ/ ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi ''/ ''Bī-Rabitto), is Oz Vessalius's chain. History Human Life Alice was a born a human 100 years ago, she belonged to the Baskervilles and was then locked up in a tower by Glen, excluded from the rest of the world be cause Glen wanted the power of the abyss to destroy the world when Lacie died ( he loved her, also possible father to Alice and Alice ) or to bring her back to life somehow.. One day Jack Vessalius stumbled on it and met Alice for himself, the two of them became friends and Jack would often visit Alice to play with her. One day, Jack brought Gilbert and Vincent with him to greet Alice, though it didn't go over well as Alice immediatly made fun of Vincent's red eye for bringing misfortune, this caused Gil to get mad at Alice and pull her hair. This made Vincent hate Alice, not because of what she said about his eye, but because she upset Gil, he one day delivered Alice her cat with the eyes cut out by Vincent, making Jack worry. During Jack's many visits, he would notice something off about Alice. Seemingly, every other day she'd switch personalities, being light and happy one day and dark and sinister the next. This also troubled Jack. Then one day, Glen took Gilbert from Jack because 100 years had passed since he inhabited a new body, and so he needed a new one. Jack couldn't change Glen's mind, and initially made Glen recall Lacie, making him threaten Jack if he did not leave. Alice had heard from Jack that Gil was taken by Glen and was going to be killed and reinhabited by Glen, she told Vincent of this one day while he was frantically searching for his older brother. Vincent managed to stop the Ceremony before Glen could transfer Raven into Gil's body and before Gil could be killed, meaning that Glen's 100 year old body would die. Soon after The Tragedy of Sablier broke out for reasons still unclear. Alice was murdered during the Tragedy of Sablier, no one knows who killed her. But after she was killed as a human she and the will of the Abyss broke their connection with the human-world when they used Alice's body to switch soules every day. The other Alice known as B-rabbit came to the abyss but not to The will od the Abyss, no, to the lower level where chains and illegal contractores came, after a while in the abyss, as you know people turns into chains and Alice turned into B-rabbit. As a Chain Alice apparently had numerous Contractors throughout the next century, but sooner or later she slaughtered them and returned to the Abyss, it is unknown why she did so. However, in the first episodes in the anime, it is revealed that Alice has never contracted anyone before meeting Oz, therefore it is possible that Oz is her first contractor. Alice was in the Abyss when she heard the melody of the Pocket Watch after Oz Vessalius opens it and feels as though someone is calling out to her. When The Baskervilles attack Oz at his Coming of Age Ceremony, she appears in her B-Rabbit form, though Oz sees her as just Alice. She claims that Oz is her property and that no one is to mess around with her property. This starts a fight between Fang, herself and another Baskerville. Though she fights back hard, Oz slashing his way through his bestfriend Gil after he protects the unknown Baskerville distracts her and so she is defeated and sent back into the Abyss, while the Baskervilles send Oz to the Abyss for existing. Abyss When Oz comes to the Abyss, Alice saves him from being devoured by a Trump Card. Oz recalls the few memories of Alice and calls her the "sexual harassment girl" which Alice responds to by kicking him. Alice and Oz go to the place where Alice spends most of her time, where she explains Chains to Oz and that she is, in fact, a Chain as well. When he asks her about when he first saw her, when she'd tried to kill him, she has no idea what he's talking about. This is because the Will of the Abyss attacked Oz desguised as Alice earlier that day. Alice explains to Oz that the only way to escape the Abyss is to create a contract with a Chain, as well as how to do so. He reluctantly starts the Ceremony when he disappears. Alice tracks Oz down just as Oz discovers that who saved him wasn't Sharon Rainsworth, whom he met earlier that night, but in fact was another Chain, The Mad Baby. Alice once again saves Oz and allows herself to be swallowed by The Mad Baby, because she knows that Oz will Contract with her to "save her". She destroys The Mad Baby from the inside after Oz completes the first part of the Contract, and sucked some of the blood from the wound Mad Baby had given her earlier. Then she kisses him in order to force him to swallow her blood and complete the Contract. Alice takes over his body momentarily as she releases her power to get them out of the Abyss, through The Way and into Oz's World. Oz wakes and discovers that he was saved by Pandora members, Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth and Raven. They sit down and eat briefly, explaining to Oz what Pandora is and all that had occured, before revealing to Oz that they were going to have to arrest him and bring him to Pandora's head quarters. Alice then takes over Oz's body again and grabs a nearby knife, which she uses to hold Sharon hostage when they reach the lower level of the Rainsworth mansion to protect Oz. Break had expected that she would do something like that and so he casually uses his powers to throw Alice out of Oz. Break explained that she was different from other chains and had a personality, and then he used the sheath of his sword to push Alice against a wall and forcer her to tell them what her goal were now that she'd escaped from the Abyss. And she told them, her goal was to find her lost memories. Alice attacked again, but Break knocked her weapon out of her hand and as he went to strike her, Oz blocked her. Break was not expecting Oz to act this way as Oz agreed to cooperate with Break if Alice went unharmed, as she'd saved his life on several occasions. Suddenly, a Trump Card breaks through The Way and into the humans' world. Break then asked Raven to release B-Rabbit's power so that Break could see it in full force. Alice takes the challenge and quickly kills the Trump. When Oz grabs the Pocket Watch, which had been floating upwards as Alice fought, flashed some of Alice's memories. Break sees Alice unable to stop crying, although she doesn't understand why. Break later offers them a companionship with Sharon, Raven,and himself, stating it they could possibly find Alice's memories on the way. As they are thinking, they are distracted by the setting sun and overcome with nostagia, and Alice desides that if her wish is granted she'd work with them. Working With Pandora Alice, Oz and Raven are sent off on a mission regarding an illegal contractor by Break. Alice falls asleep and so Raven and Oz walk through town searching for the Chain and its Contractor, though unknown to them, The Chain had sensed Alice's powers and so was drawn to her location. Alice is attacked by the Chain at the hotel and as she runs she notices something about the Contractor's Incuse. Alice meets up with Oz and Raven when its revealed that the Illegal Contractor is the Flower Girl that Oz had met earlier that day and almost immediatly the Incuse makes another rotation thus completing its cycle and so the Flower Girl and her Chain were dragged into the Abyss. Oz, Raven and Alice are then in a carriage, heading back to the mansion which Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony was held at. Raven explais that for Oz's Incuse to be erased, Alice must either be killed or they must search for an alterior solution. Soon Alice falls asleep again, only to wake when they arrive at the mansion and Raven goes in to investigate. Oz was explaining his relationship with Gil to Alice when they both head gun fire coming from inside. Alice rushed in with Oz to find that Raven had killed all the Pandora members who were patrolling the mansion. The Baskerville Zwei then used her Chain, Doldum, to control Raven and she reveals that he is infact Gil and that 10 years have passed since Oz was cast into the Abyss. Alice is held down while Oz and Gil fight and eventually Gil breaks through Doldum's control and shoots Zwei. Oz then runs after an ashamed Gilbert, leaving Alice alone in the mansion. Alice is then confronted by the Will of the Abyss, who begins talking down to Alice immediatly, though she dissappears when Oz reapears and Alice dubs it as a dream. Alice then pushes Oz down a flight of stairs and explains to him that as he is her manservant, he can not leave her alone like that. When Gil Oz and Alice once again come together, someone tells Oz that the Will of the Abyss had been following them for some time, and suddenly, the three experience one of Alice's lost memories. They then fall into a reality where the Will rules and find Alice bound in chains by the Will. The Will questions as to why Oz would want Alice so much after she's killed all her previous Contractors. Oz still chooses Alice over The Will, and he shoots the form of The Will, breaking her control and sending Alice, Gil and Oz back into reality. Battle for the Sealing Stones As she and Echo are fighting, Alice yells at Gil to follow Oz, to which Gil replies that he was going to do that anyway and asks her why she doesn't follow Oz. Alice replies that she needs to send Echo flying with a kick. Afterwards, at Pandora, Alice senses Leo and alerts Oz. Oz tells everyone else to head for the Sealing Stone, and that he will deal with Leo. Alice says that if she approaches the Sealing Stone, she won't be able to move, and decides to stay with Oz. Oz thanks her before aplogizing and stealing her powers once again. Alice trys to stop him, but Echo intercepts her before she can. The two begin fighting again. Alice then feels the hand on Oz's seal move, and pleds with Oz not to make it move again, as it's already turned half-way. As Echo runs towards her, she notices something strange: Alice's body is becoming transparent. Description In her human form, she has long dark brown hair which has two side plaits and purple eyes. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and white boots. When she is in her released form, she appears as a rabbit with black fur, red pupils, and fangs who wields a giant scythe and wears the same clothes as she wears in her human form, except that she wears black pants instead of a skirt. Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude at the start, especially to Gilbert. Alice first appears as a chain that Oz forms a contract with in the Abyss. In fact, she is actually the infamous B-Rabbit (Bloodstained Black Rabbit), the strongest chain in the Abyss. Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which play a major role in the story. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without regard to the consequences. Due to her short temper, when talking she is energetically aggressive with persons she knows, a special mention goes to her usual verbal attacks on Gilbert. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her alone, or just hits him and says "Shut up". Through the series it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz, although it is unknown if these develop from her previous connection to Jack or not. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sabrie. She has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head"; in retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit". In episode 22, when the story centers on Alice and Will, It is shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses,and her personality gentle and afraid, she is the Will of The Abyss. When wearing dark colored dresses, and her personality very un-feminine, she is Alice B-rabbit. Abilities and Powers *Alice may be the most powerful character in both the series and the manga. (even her twin seems to be even more powerful after she is the intention of the abyss) Chains: When in her battle form, she can shoot chains from behind her. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is actually very strong. Transformation: She can transform into her human form and her battle form. When Oz witnessed Alice's death in Cheshire's Dimension and went berserk, Break noticed that B-Rabbit had the same power as his Mad Hatter. To destroy everything related to Abyss. Relationships Oz Vessalius Oz is the contractor of Alice. He is also the only person Alice calls by his name, Alice appears to have a soft side for Oz in contrast to her usual personality to everyone else, and dislikes it when he leaves her alone. In the Manga she appears to be developing romantic feelings for Oz and in the anime series it is heavily implied as well, as a common occurence of her jealousy when Oz is when other girls (even his own sister) and when she dislikes him leaving her alone is often shown. Gilbert Nightray Alice always calls Gil "seaweed head." She is always arguing with Gil, usually over Oz. It appears that 100 years ago, she knows Gil and his brother Vincent from Jack. She was the one who made him did the "face" again due to her calling his brother the child of misfountune. 100 years later, it appears that Gil and Alice met again though they don't remember each other. They appear to be on much better terms and they each care for Oz. Will of the Abyss Alice and The Will of the Abyss are twin sisters, and Alice said that she could communicate with her while she was in Abyss. They appear to not be on good terms with each other, but they do have some things in common. However, revealed in Chapter 63, The Will of the Abyss wished for Break to help save Alice; seeing that perhaps The Will of the Abyss truly does care for Alice. Lacie Baskerville First of all a lot of people think that she might be the mother of Alice and the will of the abyss. But now we know that it's not possible because we know now that Lacie was at the same age as Jack. That means that she would have been 25 as Jack and Glen died. But Jack also meat Alice and the Intention of the Abyss and when Alice died, she was 13 years old. So Lacie, who had the same age as Jack, would have been 11 years when she got pregnant. This doesn't seem possible. But we all know that she looks a lot like Alice so it could be possible that she is her sister. After all it's the only solution at the moment. Even so Lacie is an anagramm of Alice like Celia, too. So it might be that Celia is the mother of Alice. But at the present time it's impossible to tell who's her mother and which relationship Alice and Lacie had. Quotes *''"Nobody touches my PROPERTY! And Oz is my manservant; therefore, he is my property!"'' *''"Shut up, Seaweed Head."'' *''"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!"'' *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *''"Can you eat it?"'' *''"What is jealousy? Can you eat it? Is it sweet?"'' *''"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!"'' *''"If I can remember who you are... Then I can know who I am... Just who am I?"'' *''"You clown!"'' *''"Why did you close the book?"'' Gallery :Main Article: Alice the B-Rabbit/Gallery Trivia * B-Rabbit is one of the most powerful chains of the Abyss. * In a flashback in Retrace XLIV, Jack said that if the threat of Glen ever arose that he who weilds B-Rabbit would stop him. This leads to the fact that B-Rabbit existed 100 years ago, while Alice was still alive, meaning that maybe the two were once separate beings. * Lacie is rumoured to be her mother (but also her sister which seems to be more possible because Lacie would have been to young to be her mother after we know now that she seemed to have to same age as Jack. And he died with 25 while Alice died a short time before in the age of 13. So Lacie would have been 11 years when she get pregnant) * Rearranging "Alice" can form "Lacie" (her rumoured mother/sister) or "Celia" (a Baskerville from 100 years ago, connected to Lacie and contracted to Humpty Dumpty, which seems more possible) * While she was alive, Alice shared her body with her Twin, the Will of the Abyss. * Alice doesn't feed on humans like other chains. * She's obsessed with eating, meat mostly. She has a love for beef, chicken and pork most of all. * She greatly resembles Claudia from Jun Mochizuki's one-shot Crimson Shell * Alice's changing personalities as Jack puts it, are a reference to when the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. * Alice and The Will's red/white themes are similar to the Red/ White Queens of Through the Looking Glass. * Alice does not hold her alcohol well as shown in episode 20 of the anime with wine. * Alice nicknames everyone she meets (ie Seaweedhead- Gil, Shaggy Glasses-Leo, Clown-Break etc.) except for Oz and Sharon. * Since she has lost all of her memory, she doesn't know the differences of what not to do or what you can eat. Like one time she ate a rose thinking that you can eat it. * In chapter 65, it appears that Alice is beginning to disappear, but still is there just more transparent than before. It's possible that it has something to due with the seal or something more sercert. Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Chains Category:Characters